


Different

by infairvorona



Category: Original Work, SOTBE - Fandom
Genre: One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character, Short, Short One Shot, Soliloquy, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: Sasha's soliloquy. Written for class. Enjoy! :^)





	Different

I’ve become a different person since then. That’s what I tell myself. But I’m really not sure it’s true.

Bad mistakes, bad decisions. That’s what my life felt like, until then.

I met him, he claimed to be my guardian. He claimed he wanted to help me, but he really didn’t know how. He’s changed too.

I met her. So kind and sweet, she’s always been the same. I wish I knew how to give back the love she’s given to me.

And then…there’s him. I met him so long ago. He moved here, almost out of serendipity, and we joined the Society together. Neither of us knew, of course.

…We’ve both changed since then. He’s become kinder, less serious

. I…I’m not sure how I’ve changed, honestly.

People say I’m kinder too, but more serious. I suppose I never though of myself as silly, but not serious either.

The members say I care, that I genuinely care. Sometimes I feel as though it’s all a lie.

I’m not kind, I don’t care, and maybe I am serious, but in the wrong way.

How do you know if you’ve changed?

How do you know if you’re different?

I feel as though I should retract my statement, “I’ve become a different person since then”. I feel exactly the same.

But every time I ask anyone they always say, “You’ve grown so much. I’m very proud”.

How can you be proud of a girl whose done such awful things?

How can you say I’ve grown?

…But…perhaps I have grown.

Perhaps I do care…just a little more than I used to.

Whenever I look back, to the days before the present, I do see myself acting different.

More callous, more uncaring, unkind. I loathed the world, because I thought it loathed me.

But I’ve had help along the way, with my guardian, and that freckled girl who loved me so.

And him, Master, my right hand man, always in cahoots with whatever I say.

No, I don’t want to retract my statement…I have changed.

I am a different person since then.


End file.
